


灰烬与新生

by sy_pineapple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Apprentice! Rey, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi! Ben Solo, Major Chacactor Injury
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_pineapple/pseuds/sy_pineapple
Summary: 在孤独和悲伤中，我们涅槃重生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 角色互换AU：绝地学徒本•索罗，黑暗学徒蕾伊。

在孤独和悲伤中，我们涅槃重生。

01  
伊恩•莱克特中将把目光从办公桌上移开，不安地朝舷窗外瞥了一眼，这是他在短短三个标准时内第四十五次重复这一动作了。同之前的四十四次一样，放眼望去，除了白雪覆盖的基地和环绕周围的运输船，并未看到什么特别的东西。

门突然被敲响了，莱克特猛地站起身，差点撞翻桌子。一个暴风兵站在门外，小心翼翼地避开他的目光直视。 

“莱克特将军”，暴风兵不由自主地瑟缩了一下，“蕾伊尊主的飞船已进入防御范围，预计三分钟内抵达。”

莱克特没有答话，挥手示意暴风兵离开，目光再次回到身后的舷窗。漆黑的宇普西隆级指挥飞船从未完工的噬星者基地后渐渐显现，朝着他所在的歼星舰驶来。

该来的终究会来。从收到运输船爆炸的消息那一刻起，他对未来的仕途就已不抱期待；从在监控录像上看到那个绝地的那一刻起，他就知道今日这次会面迟早会到来。

门外的脚步声越来越近，莱克特僵硬地转过身，向刚进门的人深鞠一躬：“蕾伊尊主，您莅临视察，在下荣幸之至。”

“噬星者基地的建造速度远远落后于预期”，一袭黑衣的武士没有理会他的客套，直奔主题，“不知将军是否清楚原因？”

“已经查清楚了，是我们的运输船出了问题”，莱克特觉得呼吸不畅，周围的空气仿佛凝滞了，“载有能量压缩器关键部件的运输船在前往基地的途中被炸毁了，只能重新调配，现在新的零件已经到位了，我保证——”

“谁干的？”

“是、是一个绝地，他——”

莱克特没机会把话说完，无形的手紧紧扼住喉咙，将他提到半空。武士的脸离他极近，年轻的脸庞面无表情，棕褐色的长发在兜帽下若隐若现。

“一个绝地？你可看清楚了？”

他试图张开嘴，却发不出半点声音。眼前阵阵发黑，只能朝着武士的方向拼命点头，暗自祈祷对方能注意到。

扼住喉咙的力量消失了，莱克特摔在地上，捂住脖子大口地喘息着。

“我……我看清楚了，确实是个绝地，拿着一把蓝色的——”，他顿住了，在脑海中努力搜索合适的词汇来形容，眼神不自觉地瞟向武士的腰间，那里也挂着一把——

“光剑。”对方替他把话说完，右手抚上腰间冰冷的金属。莱克特死死盯着对方的动作。

“对，光剑”，他重复道，“他砍倒卫兵，进了驾驶室，然后——”

“不必再说了，你的手下刚才把监控录像给了我，晚些时候我自会去看”，武士再一次打断了他，微微扬起头，直直地望进他的眼睛，“现在我们来说点别的吧，比如零件运送的路线和时间是如何泄露出去的。你觉得呢，莱克特将军？”

“我正在查证，待结果明朗后立刻向您汇报”，他不着痕迹地偏转了视线。脑中有阵阵刺痛感传来，但他此刻无暇顾及。

“不知道的话，就让我来替你回答吧，莱克特将军”，武士向前走近一步，尽管对方并没有他高，莱克特依旧感受到冰冷的压迫感，“一周前，你在纳布的酒会上多喝了几杯，把基地的建造和零件运送的详情都说了出去，还信誓旦旦地说等到基地建设完成，你就会升任上将，对不对？”

“不，简直一派胡言，这肯定是别人诬陷我！”

“原力从不说谎”，武士一脸平静，仿佛只是在诉说一个既定的事实。

“我为第一秩序的建立立下过汗马功劳，你们不能——”

“最高领袖痛恨欺骗，痛恨背叛。”

莱克特感到浑身的血液都要凝固了，但恐惧和绝望不断升腾，汇聚成燃尽一切的火焰——

“我为第一秩序卖命的时候还没有你！”事到如今，他什么都不在乎了——

“你有什么资格来评判我？你，蕾伊，所谓的黑暗尊主，不过是个无姓之人，最高领袖的杀人工具，他从贾库捡来的看门狗！”他的声音越来越大，“你的底细我一清二楚，你那低贱、可悲的酒鬼双亲为换酒钱把你卖给了贾库的废品商，他们抛弃了你，若不是第一秩序，你现在不过是个一无是处、没人要的拾荒者！”

一道红光闪过，这是伊恩•莱克特中将在这个世间看到的最后景象。

 

02  
她本不想杀人的。此行只是依照最高领袖的指示带去警告，同时监督基地关键部位的建造。但她控制不了自己，莱克特的话彻底激怒了她。离开贾库、来到最高领袖身边已整整十年，十年的黑暗修行，依旧无法让她彻底摆脱过去。

她在漆黑幽深的星舰残骸中攀爬，冒着生命危险寻找有用的零件，日日辛劳却只换得勉强饱腹的脱水口粮；

她在一望无际的黄沙中行走，时而仰头望向天空，期待着某天能有一艘飞船来接自己回家；

她在坍圮破旧的步行机内壁刻下道道划痕，数着多年来熬过的日日夜夜，不敢想象自己的生命会终结于哪一时刻；

她在清洗零件的棚屋下偷偷望向对面的老妪，惊惧地看着对方爬满皱纹的脸庞，眼前不由自主地浮现出年老的自己……

五年的绝望等待，没有等来自己的家人，却等到了第一秩序的飞船。在最高领袖的教导下，九岁的她第一次意识到自己体内奔腾着的强大力量，第一次意识到自己并不是一无是处的无名之辈。

在内心深处，她知道父母早已抛弃了自己，不会再归来，或许他们早已死在了贾库的某个无人角落，深埋于黄沙之下。而第一秩序算得上是她的第一个家，作为最高领袖最出色的学徒，无数人尊敬她、惧怕她，她第一次产生了被需要的感觉，哪怕自己的任务是上阵杀敌甚至暗杀。同时，她也清楚地意识到这些人不过是畏惧自己的力量，最高领袖也是被这份力量吸引才收自己为徒。

莱克特说的其实没错，除去黑暗学徒的光环，她不过是个被父母抛弃的女孩，不过是最高领袖的杀人工具。她以为自己早已心如止水，能够平静地面对过往的一切，但当真相再一次赤裸裸地摆在眼前，当陈年旧事再一次被迫浮现，她还是无法抑制自己，试图挥剑斩断一切。

通讯器响起，她按下接听键，阿米蒂奇•赫克斯将军的声音传来——

“蕾伊尊主，最高领袖命令您即刻返程，回到定局者号。”

“他有提到是什么事情吗？”

“我们抓住了那个绝地”，赫克斯的声音难抑兴奋，“就是您在四个标准日前的报告中提到的那个人。他不自量力，竟然孤身一人混进来，试图刺杀最高领袖，可最高领袖神机妙算，哪会出现在这里——”

“炸了运输船的那个绝地？他在定局者号上？”

“没错，就是刚才发生的事”，赫克斯停顿了几秒，“最高领袖对这个绝地似乎很感兴趣，让我们不要收走他的武器，直接送到觐见室，还让您回来后也立即过去。”

“我知道了。那噬星者基地这边……”

“由我来负责。能量压缩器是基地的关键部位，安装过程必须确保万无一失。我将在一个标准时内出发。”

“那就麻烦将军了。”

那个绝地！返回旗舰的途中，望着舷窗外的浩渺星河，蕾伊不由得想起了他——

一个看起来比她大不了多少的年轻男人，却有着一双深邃的、与年龄远不相符的眼睛，透着一股平静的绝望和看尽世事的苍凉。

而为什么，自己的心底竟隐约有一丝期待？

 

03  
“最高领袖”，蕾伊在巨大的投影下方站定，克制自己向四周看的冲动，“赫克斯将军说您要见我。”

“是的，蕾伊，我的学徒，你终于来了”，投影俯下身来，扭曲的脸庞上带着若隐若现的笑容，让她不寒而栗，“今天第一秩序来了位特别的客人，我想你们应该认识一下。”

“我的荣幸，最高领袖。”熟悉的刺探感从意识中传来，她很清楚正在发生什么，努力保持着波澜不惊的表情，什么都不要想不要想不要想——

“很好”，投影直起身，远离了她，“那么有请本•索罗，卢克•天行者的高徒，绝地的希望——”，他漫不经心地挥动手臂，角落处的一个身影被凌空抓起，重重抛落在觐见室中央。落地的那一刻，蕾伊听见一声压得极低的呻吟。她扭头望去，但从这个角度只看得见血迹斑斑的灰色袍子和凌乱的黑发。

他强撑着站起来，蕾伊这才发现对方手里竟然还紧紧握着光剑。是个年轻的男人，比她高出许多，汗湿的黑发散落在苍白瘦削的脸上，低着头看不清表情。

她的眼前又浮现出了那双眼睛，那双深邃的、绝望的、苍凉的眼睛。她心底莫名生出一股强烈的欲望，想掰过面前这个男人的脸颊，强迫他低头看着自己，让那双眼睛一直望着她。周遭的原力不再平静，暗流涌动，她预感到自己的命运即将发生改变，有大事就要发生。她伸出手去——

对方的举动打乱了一切。汹涌而来的原力顿时将她撞了个趔趄，男人抓住这个机会点亮光剑，头也不回地冲向觐见室的大门。蕾伊下意识地抽出光剑，但最高领袖比她更快——

原力闪电瞬间贯穿了他，男人倒在地上，光剑脱手飞出。早已跟随最高领袖多年的蕾伊再一次见证黑暗原力的强大和可怕，哪怕真身远在数光年之外，凭借自身的投影也可以毫不费力地击倒银河系最富盛名绝地大师的高徒。

“真是个倔强的孩子啊，年轻的索罗”，投影步步进逼，“为何不跟随我呢？你生来就属于黑暗，却非要选择留在光明。你很清楚自己并不属于那边。”最高领袖再次俯下身，伸出手去，布满伤痕的嶙峋手掌抚上男人毫无血色的脸颊，“你的父母畏惧你，他们在你身上看到了黑暗，看到了无穷的灾祸，所以才把你扔给天行者，对吗？”

男人蜷缩在地上，不发一言。

“而天行者也一直在提防你，不是吗？他提防你，因为你的力量像极了他的父亲、你那了不起的外祖父，他害怕你，畏惧你有朝一日成为下一个达斯•维达！”

“你的家人都抛弃了你，从出生的那一刻，你就是个不详的孩子，注定带来灾祸和死亡。只有我才愿意接纳你，愿意把黑暗原力的真谛毫无保留地传授于你，不是吗？为何还抓着过去不放呢？”投影突然起身，转向蕾伊，“你和蕾伊一起，成就第一秩序的伟业，完成达斯•维达未尽之事。未来注定在我们手中。”

男人依旧没有回答，蕾伊甚至不清楚他是否听到了最高领袖刚才的话。他侧躺在地上一动不动，仿佛睡着了，或是——

“我的学徒”，投影突然出声，打断了她想要靠近的脚步，“他暂且交给你了。待噬星者基地的武器装备完工后，你亲自带他到主舰来见我。是时候完成你的最终试炼了。”

“遵命，最高领袖。”

投影消失了，觐见室一片死寂。蕾伊蹲下身来，好奇地打量着地上奄奄一息的男人。她伸出手去，拨开挡住眼睛的黑发，轻轻拍打对方潮湿而冰冷的脸颊。他的眼皮微微颤动，却依旧没有睁开眼睛。

“你叫本•索罗，对吗？”尽管最高领袖已经离开，蕾伊依旧压低了声音，“你就是那个炸了运输船的绝地。为什么只有你一个人？天行者呢？”

一片寂静，男人似乎并没有和她说话的意愿。蕾伊叹了口气，站起身来，想出门喊几个暴风兵将他带到牢房，差点错过身后传来的微弱声音。

“我知道。”

“知道什么？”蕾伊迅速转过身去，有点怀疑是否是自己的幻觉，但这次男人回答了她。

“我知道他们不要我。他们从来都……”男人的声音渐渐低弱，最后彻底没了声音。蕾伊心头一惊，快步奔过去，手指轻轻按上他的脖颈，感受到皮肤下跳动的微弱脉搏，这才松了一口气。

奇怪，我又为何在意他的死活？

出了觐见室，蕾伊只感到脑中纷乱复杂，理不出个头绪。原力中隐约传来一阵拉扯，不足以让她感到疼痛，但有种异样的熟悉感，仿佛在这个浩大的银河系中有另外一个和她无比相似的灵魂，等待多年只为这一刻的到来。


	2. Chapter 2

04  
负责看守的暴风兵每天晚上向她汇报囚犯的情况。不论内心有多想见到他，蕾伊始终不曾踏入牢房一步。绝大多数时间里，男人都缩在墙角一言不发，给人以虚假的温顺感，这让警卫们暂时忘记了眼前安静的囚犯同时也是手持光剑屠杀第一秩序整艘运输船的绝地暴徒，放松了警惕。现实很快给他们上了一课。每当有人过于靠近，被囚禁的绝地都会狠厉地扑过去，用原力试图将来者置于死地。这种做法当然也让他吃尽苦头，但无人胆敢真的取走最高领袖钦点的囚徒的性命。时间一长，没有人敢靠近他，负责送饭的暴风兵每次都飞快地将托盘放在牢房门口，然后在囚犯伸出尖牙利爪前火速逃离。

蕾伊没心情亲自教训他。她下意识地躲避着和他单独相处的时刻，尽管自己也不清楚是出于何种原因。男人给她带来一种从未体会过的恐惧感，仿佛一旦过于靠近，就会触动某些危险的陷阱，一发不可收拾。从在觐见室看到对方的那一刻起，她的内心就不再沉寂。尽管努力压抑着不让任何人察觉，她也清楚地意识到，自己已经不再是从前的蕾伊了。

赫克斯将军两个标准日前发来讯息，噬星者基地的建设已接近尾声，很快就能投入使用。这一消息让旗舰上的军官们兴奋起来，加班加点地搜寻着叛军的老巢，希望它能成为这个巨型武器的第一个试验品。蕾伊并不关心这些。这个世界从她身上已经索取太多，却吝惜于给予些微温暖以做回报。战争的走向归于何方，对她来说又有什么区别呢？

她没有忘记最高领袖的命令。噬星者基地完工之日，也就是她带着本•索罗当面觐见之时。而这一天即将来临。

蕾伊不知道自己应该对这次会面怀有怎样的情感。她已有整整两年未曾当面见过最高领袖，比之导师，斯诺克对她来说更像是黑暗中的一个影子。就算身为第一秩序的副手、和赫克斯平级的指挥官、黑暗学徒中地位最高的一个，她与斯诺克的联系也大多局限于全息投影。她很清楚最高领袖并不信任自己，屈指可数的几次当面觐见也总会有禁卫军伴随王座左右，而自己也不是斯诺克唯一的学徒。十年时间足以让她学会如何伪装自己的表情、控制内心的情感，但本•索罗的到来打乱了一切。蕾伊无比恐慌，害怕最高领袖发现自己内心的秘密，启程前的最后一夜在床上辗转反侧，不曾合眼。

 

05  
“我要带你去觐见最高领袖。”

“我知道。”

本•索罗懒洋洋地瞥了她一眼，将视线再次转向对面的墙壁，明显没有继续谈话的意思。

一片令人尴尬的沉默。蕾伊知道自己在没话找话，但她实在不想独自待在舱室里。最高领袖禁止任何飞船通过空间跳跃直接到达他的旗舰至尊号，哪怕是他的学徒也不例外。从定局者号到至尊号总共要经过三次空间跳跃，现在已经完成了两次。距目的地越近，蕾伊越发感到不安。一夜没睡反倒让她在旅途中无比清醒，在飞船上补个觉的愿望彻底破灭。和那些在走廊中巡逻的暴风兵比起来，本•索罗显然是个更合适的聊天对象。

“我看了你的档案”，蕾伊不死心，重新找了个话题，“你是叛军领袖莱娅•奥加纳和走私犯汉•索罗的儿子。”

男人依旧没有说话，但蕾伊知道他在听。提到奥加纳和老索罗的名字时，他的身体有一瞬间的僵硬。

“你还是卢克•天行者的徒弟。这把光剑就是你的。”蕾伊低头看向腰间挂着的另一把光剑，“你很小的时候就被父母送到——”

“你到底想说什么？”

“你在六年前，也就是二十三岁的时候，孤身一人离开了天行者藏身的绝地圣殿，从此再没和他联络过，就连那帮叛军也不知道你的下落。我想知道为什么。”这个疑问困扰了她好几天，蕾伊迫切地想知道答案。

男人的神情突然变了。他绷直了身体，眼中燃烧着难以名状的愤怒和仇恨，铐住手腕的铁链在他的突然爆发下被拽得哗啦啦直响。

她没预料到男人的反应如此强烈，张开嘴刚想说点什么，可飞船突然剧烈地摇晃起来。蕾伊措手不及，在晃动中失去了重心，向前扑倒在囚徒身上。

他在发烧。这是蕾伊的第一个反应，毕竟隔着衣服都能感受到男人身上不正常的热度。本•索罗伸手扶住她，帮她保持平衡。

某种压抑已久的东西突然炸开了。蕾伊的大脑一片空白，在这一刻，她忘记了身处何地，忘记了自己的身份和任务，唯一能感受到的是男人放在她腰间的手。

“蕾伊尊主，我们遭到攻击！是叛军！”

驾驶员的声音从通讯器传来。几乎在同一时刻，刺耳的警报声在走廊中响起，将蕾伊猛地拽回现实。

“这是个陷阱，对吗？”她直起身，望向本•索罗，“你故意被抓，好让我们放松警惕，你的叛军同伙则埋伏在这里袭击我们。”

“陷阱？你觉得我和那帮人是一伙的？”男人抬起头，目光冰冷。

“难道不是吗？”蕾伊的声音带上了敌意，“数月来毫无踪迹的叛军舰队突然出现在这里，难道只是个巧合？其实你们早就——”

飞船再次摇晃起来，这次伴随着断断续续的爆炸声。几缕烟雾从门缝漫进屋内，蕾伊打开门，发现整个走廊都弥漫着浓郁的黑烟。

“怎么回事？我们被击中了吗？”她按下通讯器的按钮。

“蕾伊尊主，他们人太多了，飞船侧翼受损，护盾只剩下百分之四十——”

蕾伊关上门，注意力回到囚徒身上。“这么猛烈的攻击，恐怕没什么人能幸存呢。看来和战争的胜利比起来，就算失去儿子也算不得什么。”

“骗子。你们都是骗子。骂我们是冷血无情的疯子、是战争机器，可看看现在你们做的又是什么事情！为了胜利连儿子都不要！”一股无名之火在胸中翻腾而上，她气得浑身颤抖，不知是为了本•索罗，还是为了她自己。

本•索罗直直望进她的眼睛，目光中有惊讶，还有种说不清道不明的东西。

“他们应该不知道我在这里，我和她已经很多年没联系过了，我也不清楚他们是如何得知你这次的行程。但即便是知道我和你在一起又如何呢？你不了解奥加纳将军”，本•索罗的声音毫无起伏，仿佛谈到的不是他的母亲，而是某个毫无干系的陌生人，“她心里只有大局，只有那崇高的事业。和打败第一秩序相比，我又算得上什么。”

他笑得真心实意，可蕾伊只觉得遍体发寒。

 

06  
“侧翼和燃料舱被击中，主炮受损，护盾只剩下百分之二十五，自动导航系统也失灵了。”

“进入光速甩掉他们。”

“蕾伊尊主，目前剩余的能量只够让我们跳跃一次，而临近几个星系大多被叛军控制，我们很难得到后援——”

“进入光速。护盾坚持不了多久，照这样的态势，不出十分钟，我们就会全部死在这里。”

驾驶员执行了她的命令。围绕在飞船周围的X翼和炮火消失了，星河在舷窗外汇聚成耀眼的直线。光芒散去后，他们再一次被平静的星云包裹，一个翠绿的星球在不远处若隐若现。

他们成功了。尽管无法再次进行空间跃迁，抵达目的地的时间比预计要翻上几倍，但蕾伊的内心有种莫名的喜悦，为觐见最高领袖时间的被迫延迟而开心。

然而好景不长。刚刚回到自己房间的蕾伊在飞船的再次晃动中撞向了墙壁。又来了！是哪个蠢货把我们的光速追踪技术泄露给了叛军？她掏出通讯器，等待驾驶员向她汇报敌人的追击，但通讯的另一端一片寂静。

我对此有个不详的预感。蕾伊冲出门外，一路奔向本•索罗所在的房间。

四个暴风兵横七竖八地躺在门外，盔甲上带有光剑劈砍的痕迹。房门大敞，铁链断成两截，而囚犯杳无踪迹。蕾伊低头望向腰间，原本挂在那里的另一把光剑不见了。她想起了之前遭受攻击时，男人抚在她腰间的手。

这个混蛋！被欺骗和背叛的感觉油然而生。她点亮光剑劈向舱壁，留下道道焦痕。轻微的震动传来，她能感受到飞船的航向正在做出调整。

她知道他在哪里了。

 

07  
驾驶舱一片狼藉。飞行员和副驾驶倒在座位上，不用靠近蕾伊就知道他们已经死了。本•索罗低头盯着仪表盘，右手握着光剑的剑柄。飞船离那颗绿色的行星越来越近，近到足以让人看清绿色中点缀的河流。

“你骗了我！”蕾伊一剑将身后的大门劈成两半，大步走向面前的男人。

他要为此付出代价。

“我没有骗你。我们一直都是敌人。一个武士应该随时看好自己的光剑，斯诺克没教过你吗？”本•索罗转身面向她，也点亮了自己的光剑。他的状态并不好，脸色惨白，浑身血迹斑斑，尽管极力遏制，蕾伊也能察觉到对方双腿的颤抖，显然光是站着就很不容易了。

“你打不赢我的。把光剑给我，我不想杀你。”

“我不需要打赢你。”男人平静地看向窗外，仿佛面前站着的不是令人闻风丧胆的黑暗学徒，而只是一个普通的贾库女孩，“拖住你就足够了。”

“一切都要结束了。”看着飞船离星球的地表越来越近，本•索罗喃喃自语，不知是说给蕾伊听，还是说给他自己。

“我知道下面的星球被你们控制，可没想到你如此卑鄙，事到临头还不肯承认自己在骗我。”蕾伊愤怒到了极点，也绝望到了极点，但大喊大叫此时毫无意义，“你说过和那些人不是一伙的，可还是引诱我来到这里。你真的以为你的人有本事抓住我吗？”

她真的以为他不会骗自己。

她曾经以为他们是一类人，同样的孤独，同样被抛弃。

她嘲笑定局者号上的守卫被眼前这人的表象所迷惑，可到头来彻头彻尾被骗的其实是她自己。

她冲向本•索罗，两人打了起来。早已受伤的男人的确不是她的对手，不出几个回合就被蕾伊划伤了手臂，光剑脱手飞出。蕾伊毫不费力地单手将他按在仪表盘上，腾出手想修改飞船的航向，却发现控制面板早在她来之前就被对方破坏了。

蕾伊望向窗外，突然意识到他们是在星球的引力下被动地下坠，而不是主动降落。仪表盘显示的下行速度早已超出了安全范畴。她终于明白了。

本•索罗没有骗她。

他不是要抓她去叛军那里，而是想和她同归于尽。

男人似笑非笑地望着她，用原力吸回光剑再次劈来。她后退一步躲过攻击，架住对方的剑刃。红蓝离子束相交，她清晰地感受到巨大的能量在周围波动。

来不及了。地面在眼前迅速放大，蕾伊下意识地闭上眼睛。

一切归于黑暗。

她拴着安全绳在歼星舰的残骸中穿梭，背包沉甸甸的，坠得腰背一阵酸痛。她能感觉到有人在偷偷跟着她，对方的目标是自己不久前拆下的冷凝器。偷偷回头看了下，背后空无一人，但她相信自己的预感，这种能力在过去的几年曾多次救过她。

一个黑影从角落里蹿出来，蕾伊迅速抓向身后背着的长棍，但已经来不及了，两人扭打着跌下深渊——

蕾伊睁开了眼，发现自己身处飞船残骸之中，四周烟雾弥漫，电线从头顶的面板上散落，发出“滋滋”的声响。光剑躺在脚边，她捡起自己的武器，站起身来飞快地检视了一下自己，虽然浑身上下没有一处不在疼痛，但幸好除了一些皮外伤，没什么大碍。

本•索罗倒在离她不远的地方。他一动不动，鲜红的血液在身下积成小小一滩，光剑仍被松松地攥在手里。蕾伊伸出手，轻松地夺走了它。

他还活着，她能感受得到。但能否继续活着，则完全取决于她。

她是怨恨他的。如果不是他，自己绝不会落到这般境地，指挥飞船坠毁前，根本来不及向第一秩序发出求救信号。现在他们被困在这个由叛军控制的偏远星球，除了树和湖泊几乎什么都没有，想要到最近的居民点则要穿过大半个森林。

这一切，都是他的错。

她能清楚地回想起本•索罗最后的表情，那种不惜代价同归于尽的冰冷和决绝。

他杀了我们这么多人，原来连自己的命也不在乎。

在贾库度过的五年，蕾伊奉行着“以眼还眼、以牙还牙”的准则；到了第一秩序，在最高领袖的指示下杀的人，多得连她自己都数不清。本•索罗曾试图杀她，按照自己以往的作风，在清醒的那一刻就应该除掉后患，就算放着不管，他也很快就会因失血过多而死，或是死于飞船残骸的爆炸。

她终究还是救了他，将他拖到飞船外面的安全区，又返回去寻找用得上的东西。

十年过去了，我竟又干起了拾荒的老本行。

 

08  
她用清水清洗本•索罗的伤口，再给几处最严重的敷上药。药品不多，很快就会用完，而他的肩膀、腹部和腿上都有贯通伤，再加上她光剑造成的伤口和之前在第一秩序受到的折磨，蕾伊不知道这个男人到底能不能活下来。他的脸色惨白，嘴唇毫无血色，双颊却泛着不正常的潮红。

她撕开压缩口粮，就着水简单吃了几口。没什么特别的味道，但比之贾库的口粮已是好上太多。她转向本•索罗——

“喂，醒醒”，她不耐烦地拍了拍对方的脸颊，见他没有反应，又放下水和干粮，凑过去晃了晃他的肩膀。

本•索罗睁开眼睛，迷茫地望向头顶被树木遮掩的天空，略微转过头，视线缓缓聚焦到她的身上。“起来吃点东西。”

他没有答话，只是静静地望着她，眼神中带着一丝困惑和好奇。有那么一瞬间，蕾伊觉得自己是在白费口舌，对方压根不愿意理睬他，就像传说中那些宁死不屈的绝地一样。正想着要不干脆让他饿死在这里算了，或者自己直接用光剑给他个痛快，身旁的人突然微微动了动。

本•索罗挣扎了几下，试图坐起身来，可显然使不上一点力气。高烧和大量失血早已耗尽了他全部的体力，他重重跌回潮湿的地面，死死咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出声来，脸颊上仅剩的血色瞬间褪尽。眼中闪过一丝懊恼和慌乱，他扭过头去，避开蕾伊的目光。

蕾伊踌躇了一下，还是半跪下来，手伸向他的后背，打算扶他起来。可没想到还没碰到对方，突如其来的原力向她推来，本•索罗转过头，右手径直伸向她腰间的光剑。

是求生的本能救了蕾伊。在贾库孤独求生多年的女孩早已多次从死神手中逃脱，这次也不例外。她侧身躲过攻击，用原力隔空扼住对方的喉咙，径直将他提起，砸向不远处的树干。

本•索罗没有反击，或许是真的没了力气，也或许是认同了自己的命运。他没有挣扎，任凭蕾伊的手掌在他脖颈上越箍越紧，脸上没有恐惧，而是一种奇异的满足，仿佛不是在面对死亡，而是即将迎接永恒的解脱。眼睛眨了眨，渐渐阖上，浓密的睫毛在眼睑投上深色的阴影，一滴泪水从闭合的眼角流下，滑过脸颊，落到蕾伊的手腕上。

蕾伊猛地缩回了手。本•索罗直直落下，要不是有身后的树干支撑，他早已栽倒在地上。

她愣愣地看着自己的手，脑中思绪翻滚，却不知道该做什么。她竟险些杀了他。

“你刚才是真的想要杀我。”

“……没错。”

“我救了你，你却依然要杀我”，心头的怒火越来越盛，蕾伊只觉得眼眶发烫、喉咙干涩，没来由地有种被背叛的感觉，“两次！在船上你不惜和我同归于尽，现在你又要杀我！”

她想抽出光剑，砍倒这星球上一切东西，无论是活的还是死的；她想嚎啕大哭，揪住他的头发问他为什么。但最后她还是什么都没有做。她看着本•索罗，第一次不知道该拿抓到手的俘虏怎么办，第一次体会到一种无可奈何的绝望和无措。

“你们绝地不是从不滥杀吗？”

“我不是什么绝地。杀你也算不上滥杀。”

蕾伊猛地站了起来。“你根本不了解我！我们一共才见过几面？”她一拳砸在树干上，“然后你就想着要杀我！”

“我知道你是斯诺克的学徒。你和你师父都是魔鬼。”

“你竟敢——”，蕾伊气得说不出话来，抽出光剑，红色的等离子束直指对方的脖颈，“你——”

“其实我也是。”本•索罗扬起头，平静地望着她，突然笑了起来，可表情中看不出任何喜悦的色彩，“我也是个魔鬼，要不天行者也不会——”

他剧烈地咳嗽起来，脸色青白，身体痛苦地向前弯折。蕾伊从未面对过这样的情况，收了光剑，站在一旁手足无措地望着他。过了好半天，本•索罗才缓过气来，闭上眼睛脱力地倒向身后的树干，身体慢慢向下滑落。她想都没想，上前一把揽住了他，清晰地感受到怀里的人一瞬间的僵硬，又逐渐放松下来。


	3. Chapter 3

09  
“我长大的地方，是一个叫做贾库的星球。那里没有树木，也没有水源，只有一眼望不到边的黄沙。绝大多数居民终其一生都无法离开，在沙漠里摸爬滚打，死了就埋在沙堆底下。很久以后，他们的尸骨也会变成沙子。”

“我不知道自己从哪里来，也不知道未来将归于何处。最高领袖说我父母的尸骨也在那些沙堆底下。”

“我杀的第一个人，是个比我年长很多的拾荒者。我在歼星舰坟场拾荒时遇到了他，在打斗中将他推下深渊。我一点都不后悔杀了他，换做他赢，我也是同样的结局。在贾库，人命远不如一个冷凝器来得值钱。”

“那也是我第一次主动运用自己的力量。这股力量在我体内好久了，最高领袖说这是命运的恩赐。他告诉我这叫原力。他还说能使用原力的人在银河系中非常稀少，强大的使用者可以站在宇宙中央。其实我不太相信命运，也不知道宇宙中央是不是和歼星舰里一样冷。”

“后来我来了第一秩序。这里的口粮比贾库好上很多，我也不用再挨饿了。最高领袖教我使用原力，还告诉我如何制造光剑。光剑比我之前的长棍要好用，没那么沉，还可以挂在腰上。有时候我会和其他的学徒们比试剑术，通常都是我赢。有一次我失手杀了一个，最高领袖没有骂我，反倒很高兴。”

“又过了几年，我开始出任务。通常都是去不同的星球上杀人，光剑在战场上比爆能枪要高效得多。有的时候要偷偷杀人，最高领袖说那些人是腐朽的新共高层，是第一秩序的敌人。我不喜欢这样的任务，因为出去之前要特意乔装打扮，还要把光剑藏起来。”

“再后来我去了定局者号，赫克斯是和我平级的指挥官，不过最高领袖说他未来要听我的。但我觉得他不会听。赫克斯经常看见我用原力惩罚失职的军官，我能感到他很害怕原力，但并不害怕我。”

“然后我就遇到了你。最高领袖说我和你在一起，就可以征服整个银河系。拥有整个银河系应该是一件很快乐的事情，有那么多的星球可以去，有着无数的选择和无限的自由。我不想杀你，可你一心想要杀我。我心里很难过，也不知道为什么要和你说这些。”

“本•索罗，你为什么非得让我死呢？我们一起去征服银河系，不是很好吗？”

“征服银河系……”

“我有一个非常敬仰的人，他的愿望也是这个……”

“他和你一样，从小就拥有强大的力量，也在沙漠里长大。他还说自己这辈子最讨厌的就是沙子。”

“人们都说他是被命运选中的那一个，都想把他拉到自己的阵营。可他早就有了一个爱慕的女孩，只想和她待在一起。”

“直到有一天，他在原力中看到了那个女孩的结局。”

“他也说自己不相信命运，但还是很害怕自己看到的事情。为了改变这个结局，他不停地让自己变得强大，不停地往上爬。可等他真的有机会拥有整个银河系的时候，那个女孩早就不在了……”

“天行者曾对我说，绝地不能有爱，也不能有恨，因为爱和恨都会将人拖下深渊。可是这样的话……活着又有什么意义呢？”

“我不知道自己为什么要活在这个世界上。”

“小的时候，我的梦想是当个飞行员，就像……就像汉•索罗那样。我想开着千年隼在十二秒差距内走完卡塞尔线，这样就可以超过他。我想在银河系中不断地旅行，亲眼看看科洛桑、纳布、塔图因、贝司平……”

“我不喜欢原力。原力让我变得强大，但也将我拉入无尽的梦魇。身边的人都认为我终将成为向黑暗效忠的魔鬼。他们看着我，就像透过我在看另外一个人。”

“可我终究不是他。我崇拜他，但我优柔寡断、犹豫不决，这辈子我都比不上他。”

“你说的‘他’，是达斯•维达？”

“……没错。”

“原来达斯•维达，也曾经爱过……”

“她死了。”

“可如果那个女孩没死呢？他们会在一起吗？会共同改变这个银河系吗？”

“……我不知道。”

“如果那个女孩还活着、如果她和他一样强大、如果她可以决定自己的命运呢？”

“也许她不需要被拯救，也许她也可以帮忙，也许他们最终可以有一个家。也许他们后来会有好多好多孩子，一家人快乐地生活在一起。”

“难道不是吗？”

“可这个世界上，又哪来这么多的‘如果’？”

“你想要知道六年前发生的事情。”

“其实没什么可说的。不过是天行者下定决心为银河系斩除祸患，又错失良机。”

“老绝地没能在那一晚成功杀掉羽翼未丰的魔鬼，还险些害死了其他的学徒。小恶魔感到自己被背叛，也害怕导师追来继续杀他，一路东躲西藏，到处吸食鲜血，很快就要成长为大恶魔了。”

“那个小恶魔……是你自己？”

“卢克•天行者想要杀你？他想杀自己的学徒、杀死亲外甥？”

“他不过是在做正确的事，只可惜未能尽快动手，白白地失去了这大好的机会。”

“这个世界上，好人不长命，祸害遗千年。”

“……你在求死。”

“你这些年一直给我们找麻烦，到处杀人，不是在为天行者和叛军做事，而是希望能有人杀了你……”

“……我不知道。连我自己都不知道自己在做什么，真是可笑，不是吗？”

“活着不好吗？本•索罗？”

“在贾库，我只想着要活下去，为此不惜一切。死掉了……就什么都没有了。”

“……我不知道。”

 

10  
这是他们被困在这个星球上的第七天。

他的高烧也持续了整整七天，至今没有消退的征兆。蕾伊恐慌地望着男人微弱起伏的胸膛，生怕一个不留神，对方就咽下了最后一口气。第一秩序为寻找他们估计已翻遍了大半个银河系，最终查到这里不过是时间问题。可是他们已经没有时间了。

他已经没有时间了。

她在战场上势如破竹、在第一秩序被万人敬畏，可强大的力量在此时派不上丝毫用场。贾库教会她在残酷的环境中生存，斯诺克教会她夺人性命的手段，却从未有人告诉过她，该如何挽留一个行将逝去的灵魂。

不，还有一个办法。

可是她下不了这个决心。

他浑身滚烫，人却冷得发抖，无意识地钻进蕾伊怀里，寻求一点温暖。蕾伊抱着他，茫然地望着树木枝桠间渗下的阳光。在贾库时她就经常这样，抱着膝盖坐在沙堆顶端，放空思绪，朝着天上不知名的神灵祈祷。只不过贾库几乎看不到绿色，也没有人可以让她拥抱。离开那里不过十年光景，如今回想起来却遥远得如同另一段人生。

“蕾伊……”

她低头望去，怀里的人不知何时已经醒了，半睁着眼睛，皲裂的嘴唇上下翕动，声音微弱而沙哑，几不可闻——

“蕾伊。”

她难以置信地望着他。这是他第一次叫出这个名字。

“你知道我的名字？”

“谁不知道呢？最高领袖的学徒、来自贾库的女孩……”男人朝着她微微勾起嘴角，不带一丝敌意和嘲讽。

原来他一直都知道。

奇怪，自己竟一点都不反感他提起贾库。可别人就不行。

“你知道吗？其实我心里是不想杀你的……”他在她怀里缩成一团，挣扎着呼吸，“从在歼星舰上第一次见到你，有些东西就不一样了……我感觉得到……”

“那你之前为什么还要动手？”蕾伊将他搂得更紧了。她的声音很轻，没有丝毫指责的意图，只是想知道答案。

“因为你会把我拉入黑暗……你感觉不到吗，我们的命运，从见面那一刻就纠缠在了一起……”他喘息着，停顿了许久才有力气继续说下去，“他们说我终将堕入黑暗成为魔鬼，可我不想作为魔鬼死去，只有死亡才能将我们分开……”

“后来我又想……要是就这么死在你的手里，或是和你一起步入终结，其实也不错……”

“对不起……”他的指尖轻轻碰了碰她的手背，又慢慢滑落。蕾伊反手捉住他的手掌，没再放开。

她感觉得到。同本•索罗的相遇唤醒了她内心沉寂已久的渴望，她再也不想孤身一人在黑暗中走下去。在觐见室中的会面改变了一切，原力如同无形的绳索，将他们的命运从此绑定在一起。可她命运中这份迟到已久的陪伴一定要以对方彻底堕入黑暗为代价吗？这不公平。

为什么这世界上就一定只有黑暗和光明？

为什么就不能有一个中间地带，让他和她独享片刻安宁？

这不公平。这不公平！

“可我现在又不想让你死了……”她沉浸于自己的思绪，差点错过他接下来的话。

还好没有。还好我听到了。

蕾伊扬起头，努力分辨着头顶茂密树盖间斑驳的蓝色天空。

世间最可怕的事情不是从未拥有，而是给予你虚幻的希望之后，再残酷地抹杀一切。

她，来自贾库的蕾伊，黑暗学徒蕾伊，从今日起，不要再做原力的奴隶、命运的囚徒，她要让这强大的力量终究为己所用，改变这可悲的命运。

让黑暗和光明、第一秩序和叛军都见鬼去吧，她再也不需要任何人来告知自己在这个宇宙、在这场战争中应处于何种位置，她的未来、她的人生，终将掌握在自己手中。

让过去的都过去吧，在孤独和悲伤中，我们涅槃重生。

“本？”她轻轻晃了晃他的肩膀。

“本，我带你出去。森林外有叛军的居民点，那里的人应该可以救你。”

蕾伊很清楚自己要做的事情意味着什么。她违背了最高领袖的指示，背叛了第一秩序。但她没有背叛自己的心。她对叛军提出的那些可笑的理念不屑一顾，但她也知道，在联络不上第一秩序的情况下，要是不想看着本•索罗在自己怀里咽气，只有将他送还给他的母亲。

男人的反应在她意料之外。

“不，不要……”他拼尽全力紧紧握住她的手，“我不想回去，不想和他们在一起……我宁愿死在这里，不要送我走……”

“求你……”他没力气再抓着她了，手指慢慢滑落，“不要离开我，求你……”

“你会陪我直到最后……是吗？”他努力睁着眼睛，期待着她的回答，也许是最后的回答。

“我答应你。”

本•索罗在她的怀里再次昏睡过去。蕾伊略微调整了一下姿势，手指轻轻梳理着他浓密的黑发。她很清楚，如果自己不立刻做出决定，他很可能再也不会醒来了。

从许下承诺的那一刻起，她就知道自己定会食言。

“对不起”，蕾伊鼻子发酸，但没落下一滴眼泪。她已下定了决心。

“对不起。”

 

11  
“他是谁？”

“他姓索罗。如果我是你，就会立刻联系莱娅•奥加纳将军。”

“你又是谁？”

“我？我不过是个无名之辈，不足挂齿。”

本•索罗一直没有醒来，但她此刻必须要离开了。蕾伊将属于他的光剑轻轻放在枕边，犹豫了一下，俯下身去，嘴唇轻轻擦过对方的唇角。

“我不要你死”，咸涩的液体滑过舌尖，蕾伊惊觉自己不知何时已经泪流满面，“如果真有那么一天，来第一秩序找我吧，我会一直等你。”

她用尽全部意志，将原力注入即将出口的话语——

“好好活下去。”

她扣上兜帽，开门走出房间，几个叛军打扮的人立刻围了过来。但原力可以方便地解决一切，除了本•索罗，没有人会记得她曾经出现在这里。

她来到屋外，轻松地混进人群。不远处有艘飞船刚刚降落，她在走下来的那群人中认出了莱娅•奥加纳的脸。叛军领袖匆匆朝着这边跑来，两人擦肩而过。

驻足回望，蕾伊看着那位母亲带着随从推门而入，去拯救挣扎在生死边缘的孩子。她不在乎救他的人是谁，只要本•索罗能够活下来。

蕾伊知道最高领袖在利用自己。她、赫克斯、莱克特，乃至整个第一秩序，都不过是斯诺克手中的棋子。在至高无上的力量面前，没有什么东西是不能牺牲的。她在第一秩序的地位源于被觊觎的强大力量，如果有一天自己失去了利用价值，斯诺克会毫不犹豫地抛弃她。曾经的她毫无波澜地接受付诸于身的一切，但现在的她再也不会这样做了。

平生第一次，她如此渴望能够拥有一个人。炽热的欲望在心底一旦产生，就再难扑灭。她想拥抱他、亲吻他、留住他，让对方再也不要离开她。她再也不想孤身一人、独自面对未来的一切。

她已准备好迎接最高领袖的怒火。就算重来一次，她也依旧会选择保护本•索罗，依旧会希望他活下去。

她即将空手而归，但心底不再寂寥。

在十九年的人生中，除了原力的运用，她最擅长的就是等待。命运总该是公平的，曾经失去的，终究会以另一种形式回归。

未来的某一天，她会荡除一切阻碍，亲自掌管第一秩序，彻底结束这段辛酸可悲的过往，让银河系的每一个孩子都不再孤独。

那时候，本•索罗将会站在自己身边。

她准备好了。

 

（全文完结）


End file.
